Forest Village Rallydon
Note that these lists are in work and may not be complete. Generally there is a mix of themed Spirits that appear randomly and a set of three 'boss' Spirits that are always the same. The fodder spirits you can obtain in this area are level 5 instead of level 1. Loretta (Black Princess) is the guildmaster of Rallydon. Stage 1: Forest Helper All: Walking with Farmers (Rank 7, 12MP) Shipping Seedlings (Rank 7, 12MP) Dishelved Lands (Rank 7, 12MP) To Protect the Forest (Rank 7, 16MP) Stage 2: Field Defiler All: Patrolling the Fields (Rank 7, 12MP) Destroyed Fences (Rank 7, 12MP) Howling Beasts (Rank 7, 12MP) Glowing Eyes in the Night (Rank 7, 16MP) Stage 3: Sanctuary Prayer All: The Pure Forest (Rank 7, 12MP) Chirping Birds (Rank 7, 12MP) Gentle Light (Rank 7, 12MP) Prayers from a Priestess (Rank 7, 16MP) Stage 4: Legendary Fabric All: (All Monsters are Thunder Elements) In Search of Materials (Rank 7, 12MP) Unknown Flora (Rank 7, 12MP) Collection Prevention (Rank 7, 12MP) Ancient Plants (Rank 7, 16MP) Stage 5: A New Mutation All: (All Monsters are Fire Elements) Evening roaring Monsters (Rank 7, 12MP) Keep Your Guard Up (Rank 7, 12MP) Wild Monsters (Rank 7, 12MP) Fighting the Unknown (Rank 7, 16MP) Stage 6: The Oracle Ring All: To the Depths of the Forest (Rank 8, 13MP) Pushing Past The Thorns (Rank 8, 13MP) The Path To The Sanctuary (Rank 8, 13MP) The Destination (Rank 8, 17MP) Stage 7: A Gift From The Heavens All: A Walk Under The stars (Rank 8, 13MP) Noisy Beasts (Rank 8, 13MP) The Weight Of The Package (Rank 8, 13MP) The Weight Of The Feelings (Rank 8, 17MP) Stage 8: Guiding The Lost All: Lost Memories (Rank 8, 13MP) Following The Path (Rank 8, 13MP) Memories That Remain (Rank 8, 13MP) Clear Skies (Rank 8, 17MP) Stage 9: Water To The Desert All: To The Thirsty Lands (Rank 8, 13MP) Hydrate The Earth (Rank 8, 13MP) The Lost Trees (Rank 8, 13MP) What Robs The Moisture (Rank 8, 17MP) Stage 10: Harbinger Of Great Disaster All: Past The Burnt Lands (Rank 9, 13MP) Fire Trails (Rank 9, 13MP) Searching For The Dragons Nest (Rank 9, 13MP) Blazing Dragon (Rank 9, 17MP) Stage 11: Request To Build A Main House All: Logging For Lumber (Rank 9, 13MP) Harvesting Trees (Rank 9, 13MP) Searching For Quality Columns (Rank 9, 13MP) Every Last Detail (Rank 9, 17MP) Stage 12: Traders Protection All: Night Carriage (Rank 9, 13MP) Monster's Murmurs (Rank 9, 13MP) A Shadow In The Darkness (Rank 9, 13MP) The Targeted Package (Rank 9, 17MP) Stage 13: Ancient Ruins All: Spooky Ruins (Rank 9, 13MP) Enveloped In Serenity (Rank 9, 13MP) A voice From The Depths (Rank 9, 13MP) What Awaits From Within (Rank 9, 17MP) Stage 14: Looking For The Holy Water All: Calming The Nerves (Rank 10, 13MP) Walking Past Dead Leaves (Rank 10, 13MP) Rushing To The Sanctuary (Rank 10, 13MP) The Sanctuary Springs (Rank 10, 17MP) Stage 15: The Cursed Dragon All: Advancing Past The Miasma (Rank 10, 14MP) Feast Of The UIndead (Rank 10, 14MP) The Rotting Sanctuary (Rank 10, 14MP) Deadly Combat With A Dragon (Rank 10, 18MP) *Boss: Electric Dragon